


A new addition

by MissMcfoxlin



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6032934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMcfoxlin/pseuds/MissMcfoxlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The duo welcome a new member in their family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A new addition

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly: English is not my first language. I'd like to know if my fic is quite clear or if you have a hard time reading it.  
> Secondly: I've never been pregnant. I imagine how it could be and maybe I'm not right about some things.  
> Thirdly: I'd like to right smut or explicit fics but I think I'm just good with cheesy fics so I warn you, it's really cheesy!

Link didn't bother turning the light off as he exited the bathroom. He knew he would be back there in less than twenty minutes. For the last month and a half, he always felt the need to release his bladder.

He wobbled back to his room and stopped on the doorstep to look at Rhett who was sleeping peacefully. You'd think a man as big as Rhett would be impressive even when he slept but he was actually pretty cute. Link wished he could be the one spending his nights sleeping and not the one spending his nights always rushing to the toilet or unable to find a good position to sleep. Thankfully, it would all be over in two days.

While looking at Rhett, he thought about the last months. Eight months ago, he had started to feel sick. He threw up a lot and was always sleepy. After two weeks of sickness, Rhett took him to the doctor. After he had examined him and made some tests, he dropped the bomb : Link was pregnant. The reason why men were starting to get pregnant was still a mystery to the medical community. They thought it might be because of the pollution in the air or the chemical products which could have caused some biological changes in humans. Link was one of the 11 men who got pregant in the last two years. He was somewhat lucky, the gynecological and obstetrical clinic following the pregnant males was in Los Angeles within a half-hour's drive from their home.

He remembered Rhett's face when he told him the news. While Link didn't know what he would do with it, Rhett was crying tears of joy. He was so happy to become a father. He was already picturing himself cradling and cuddling their baby and proudly pushing the stroller around the block with his husband by his side. Rhett's elation convinced Link to keep the baby. Rhett and Link were a good team and they were capable of anything. Why not having kids?

Months went by pretty smoothly and the baby grew bigger and healty. They transformed the guest room into a bedroom for the baby. They chose not to know if they were expecting a boy or a girl so they decided to paint the walls in turquoise and to get a white crib. They made a list of names they liked, they bought clothes, baby bottles and pacifiers. Really, it all went very well. The hardest thing was to hide the pregnancy from the mythical beasts and from the public eye. They increased the height of the desk a little bit to cover Link's bump. He was wearing bigger clothes and he was always hiding behind something. Rhett was making all the physical jobs and challenges. Luckily, they were nearly at the end of the season meaning they would have a break before the pregnancy was too apparent. The break would just be a bit longer than usual, like it was when they filmed the Mythical Show.

All along Link's pregnancy, Rhett had been his usual self. He was very protective over his husband and their upcoming baby. He watched every step Link took and everything Link ate. He was there to rub his feet after a long day or to rub his back while he was throwing up. He even drove many times to the McDonald's in the middle of the night because Link was craving for Big Macs.

And here he was, in his room, unable to sleep because the baby was always pushing on his bladder and he was never comfortable in the bed with his big belly. He sighed, replaced the many pillows on his side of the bed and picked up a book. If he was not going to sleep, he could at least read. As he sat on the bed, he felt something wet dripping on his legs. It was not just dripping, it was flowing! 

Link shook Rhett sotfly « Hun, wake up! »  
« Gnnnn... » was the answer he got.  
« Rhett, wake up please! »  
« What? It's just 6am. Come sleep with me, babe. »

Rhett stretched his arm to grab Link's waist and put his hand into the wetness.  
« Link! How many times have I told you to eat cereals in the kitchen and not in the bed! I told you you'd end up dropping your bowl and... »  
« Rhett! I didn't drop anything. My waters have broken. »

Rhett blinked a few times, in shock. « ….Your waters have...broken?! »  
« Yes. »  
« The baby's coming? »  
« I think so... »  
« He was supposed to arrive in two days! »  
« Well... I guess he was tired of waiting... »  
« Ok... ah... I'll call the doctor and huh... I'll put on some clothes and I'll take you to the hospital. »

Rhett sprang out of the bed and prepared himself. Link was beginning to feel the contractions and had a hard time walking to the car. Rhett helped him and they headed toward the hospital.

The contractions were becoming regular, close together and really painful.  
« Arrrrrgh! It hurts! » screamed Link.  
« Hold on, babe. We're nearly there. » said Rhett as he was putting his hand on Link's knee. 

Link pushed his hand. « Don't touch me! It's your fault if I'm stuck with this! »  
« My fault!? I don't remember forcing you... »  
« You know what I mean! Ow! I'm gonna die! It hurts so bad! »  
Rhett laughed « You're not gonna die, Link. You're having a baby. »  
« Shut up and don't laugh at me! You don't know how painful it is. Just... Just take me to the hospital please. »  
« I'll do that... Just remember that I love you. »  
« I... Aaarghh... I love you too... But I want this pain to end! »

They got to the hospital and Rhett helped Link to go inside. A nurse was waiting for them in the reception area and she immediately brought Link to the operating room for his c-section. Male pregnangcy was a great thing but men's bodies were not made to let the babies come out. C-section was obligatory.

Just before the operating room, another nurse handed Rhett the scrubs and the mask he needed to wear in order to go in the room with Link. She helped him to put them on while reassuring him on what was about to happen. He washed his hands and he finally was allowed to enter the room. He rushed to Link who was lying on the surgery table with his arms extended and tied. There was a curtain in front of his face averting his view from the chirurgy. Rhett could see the fear in his husband's eyes.

« Relax, honey. It's gonna be fine. » he said while gently stroking Link's hair.  
« I'm scared, Rhett. »  
« I'm here. We'll see our baby. We'll finally know if it's a little boy or a little girl. »  
« Yeah... You're right. I'm looking forward to meeting our baby. »

Rhett smiled tenderly at Link. The C-section began and knowing how Link dislike all medical procedures, Rhett tried his best to keep him calm. 

After about 10 minutes, Link weakly told Rhett « Hun, I'm not feeling well... » And he passed out. At the same time, some machines began to beep really loudly and Rhett heard the doctor say « Oh shit, Oh shit! No, no... We're loosing him. Bring the father out of the room! » before someone grabbed him by the arm and brought him in the waiting room.

« What's happening? Tell me what's happening! » he yelled at the nurse who was with him.  
« Please calm down, Mr. McLaughlin. I'll check with the doctor and I'll come back. »

She came back a few minutes later and explained to him that Link was suffering from an internal hemorrhage. The medical team was working to stop the bleeding and keeping the baby safe. The only thing Rhett could do was waiting.

« I'll keep you informed of any change in your husband's state.»  
« Please... » Rhett looked down at his shoes trying to hold his tears. « I can't... I can't live without him. »  
She put her hand on Rhett's arm. « Keep hope. I know my coworkers. They'll do the best they can. »  
« Thank you. » Rhett replied with a shaky voice.

He sat on a chair and put his head in his hands. He took some deep breaths, trying to stay calm. He wanted to be ready to face anything. He sent a text to his and Link's parents to inform them of the baby's arrival. He didn't mention the hemorrhage, not wanting to scare them unnecessarily. He tried to  
entertain himself on Twitter and Facebook but his thoughts were directed toward Link and their baby. So he decided to rest a little bit and tried to find a comfortable position on his chair. He closed his eyes and waited. And waited. And waited.

He didn't know how much time had passed when the nurse came up to him.  
« Mr. McLaughlin, I... »  
As soon as he saw her, he got up and interrupted her. « Is he okay? Please, tell me he's fine! »  
« Well, first thing first, Mr. Neal is fine. It was a small hemorrhage and the doctor was able to get it under control. His blood pressure was pretty high and it didn't help but he's okay now. »

Rhett slumped on a chair and breathed a sigh of relief.  
« This is no time to sit, Mr. McLaughlin! »  
« No? »  
« Nope! I want you to meet someone. »  
« Oh. »

He followed her in another room up to a little crib. There, he saw a tiny little baby wrapped in a blanket and wearing a small baby hat.

« Oh wow... Is it... my baby? »  
« Yes. Congratulations, it's a beautiful girl.»  
« It's a girl? »  
« Yes. »  
« I have a daughter? »  
The nurse laughed. « Yes, it's your daughter! »  
He touched his daughter's little hand. « Is she okay? »  
« She's perfect.  Do you wanna hold her? »  
« Can I? »  
« You can hold her as long as you wish. She'll be in the room with Mr. Neal. You'll have your husband and your baby with you. »

 

Later that day, Rhett and Link were in a room with their baby. Link briefly woke up a few hours earlier but he fell back asleep immediately after he saw his daughter. Rhett doubted he would remember seeing her when he would really wake up. 

Rhett spent the day stroking and kissing a tiny little hand, a bigger and more hairy hand, a tiny little forehead and a bigger one. He was happy but he didn't wanna enjoy this moment alone. He wasn't the only new dad after all!

In the early evening, he had his baby in his arms and he was by the window looking at the sunset. She opened her eyes and casted them on him.

« Well, hello, you! » He smiled tenderly. « I didn't think it was possible to get attached to someone this fast but I don't want to put you back in your crib. I never wanna leave your side. You're so small, so fragile... You know, most of the time, I'm behaving as if I knew exactly what I'm doing and where I am going. I want others to believe I'm strong and independant... And I think I am. But the truth is that I'm scared now. It's the first time someone depends on me and I want to do things right. I want you to get older healty and happy. It's a big responsability and I wanna be a good father to you.

I've always wanted kids but we didn't anticipate it would happen like this. I mean... I'm grateful for you being in my life, no matter the way you came in. You've not been here for a long time but you're already one of the best thing that ever happened to me.

You are not in a normal family, you know. There's no mom involved here but you have two dads who love you. You haven't seen your other daddy much... But you have already spent a lot of time with him. We're lucky to have you in our life. Your other daddy, is...He's wonderful. He's been in my life forever and... I don't know what I would do without him. I love him so much... Oh gosh, I didn't wanna cry! »

« Don't cry, honey. I love you too! »

Rhett turned to the bed to see Link, eyes still filled with sleep. Rhett rushed to him and kissed him softly.

« I'm so glad that you're awake! I was afraid for you. »  
Link reached up to carress Rhett's cheek. « I know... I'm still tired but I think everything's okay. »  
« That's what the doctor told me. »  
« Can I see our baby now? »  
« Oh yeah, you're right! » He put the baby in Link's arms. « Link, I present to you our daughter! »  
« Wow... It's a girl... Our daughter... We did it together, Rhett! Can you believe it? »  
« Hardly, but yes. »  
« What did the doctor say? »  
« She's in perfect health. »  
« Oh, good! » said Link in a sight. « She has your eyes but they are blue like mines... She's beautiful »  
« Yes, she is... And she'll surely be very tall! »  
« Yes, probably. At least she wasn't when I was pregnant with her! »

Link looked at the bracelet on her wrist « Baby Neal-McLaughlin. You didn't told the nurses her name? »  
« Well... I tought it was way too solemn. It's important to be together for this. »  
« But we made a list... »  
« Yes but we selected three names for a daughter. I didn't want to be alone to choose. »  
« It's nice of you. So, little miss, how are we gonna name you? »  
« It wasn't on our list but I was looking at her and a name came to my mind... »  
« And it was... »  
« Livia. »  
« Livia. » Link muttered to himself.  
« You don't like it? »  
« On the contrary, I love it! It suits her pretty well! What do you think of Livia Charlotte McLaughlin? »  
« She wouldn't bear your last name? »  
« I've thought about it a lot actually... I have no desire to share my story. We hide my pregnancy from the audience and a minority of people knows that we're married. I don't wanna have to explain to everybody why she's bearing both of our names... And I've already been with her for nine months. Besides that, if her middle name is Charlotte, it's as if she bore my first name. »  
« I see your point...So Livia Charlotte McLaughlin it will be. How do you feel about it, miss? »  
They looked at her daughter sleeping soundly in Link's arms. « I'd say she doesn't really care right now! » said Link laughing.

They heard a knock on the door and a nurse stepped into the room. « Oh, I see you're awake, Mr. Neal! And you met your daughter. She's so cute! I'll come back in a minute, I'll tell the doctor you woke up. »

« Rhett? »  
« Hmmm..? »  
« I'm thirsty... and cold.. »  
« And you want me to get you something to drink? »  
« Yes. And I think I left a vest in the backseat of the car. »  
« Ok. I'll do it. I trust you with Livia! »  
Link rolled his eyes « I'm so honoured! »

Rhett began to leave the room but stopped at the treshold to look at his husband.  
Link raised an eyebrow « What? Is everything right? »  
« Yes, everything's fine. Just taking a mental picture of my family. I love you! »  
« Don't make me cry, you big sap! I love you too... But I'm really thirsty... »  
«Okay, okay, I'm off now! » said Rhett bursting out with laughter.

Link smiled while trying to get comfortable in his bed without waking his daughter up. He heard Rhett's laugh fading away as he was going. A tear rolled on his cheek as he remembered what his big sap of a husband just said: they were a family now.


End file.
